The Fight For True Love
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: When a new family moves to her family's kingdom, Isabella is entranced by a certain red-head. Unfortunately, her father believes she should marry royalty, but will she ever make him see that true love always wins? Slightly AU. Phinabella. Love Snowflake
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new story. Now, I know I have uncompleted stories, but I am completely at a loss of how to finish them, or even go forward from the parts I have last wrote. This story though, has been playing around in my mind for a while, and I have re-written this beginning more than a few times. I plan to make it about 10 chapters long, with a possible epilogue. That doesn't mean it is definitely going to be that long. Now, on with the story. **

**Love Snowflake x**

**Prologue**

There once lived a beautiful princess, called Isabella. Isabella was like a stereotypical princess look-wise. She was beautiful, with silky black tresses, shining blue eyes, and a joyous look always adorned her face. Unlike other princesses, she didn't want to find herself a prince to marry. Too many princes she had met were stuck up, and the rest just didn't seem right to her. One of the things the princess was looking for was love. Without love, she would never marry.

Princess Isabella loved to explore her family's kingdom; she would travel around the villages and towns at least once a week, visiting all of the people that looked up to her and her family, and joining in activities with the girls and boys her age.

It was on one of these visits when she met a family she had never seen before. The Flynn-Fletchers had just moved to the kingdom, and were one of the few families in the kingdom to be blended. They stood out in other ways aside from this though: two of the family were British, and the two sons had oddly coloured hair. The taller (and British) of the two boys had bright green hair, and the youngest of the family had bright red hair, different from his older sister and mother, who both had orange-ginger shades. All three children from the odd family also had peculiar shaped heads. The eldest, a girl named Candace, had a semi-circle shape for her head, much like Isabella's, although Candace's was at a different angle, held up by a rather long neck. Ferb, the green-haired, middle child, had a square nose, and a rectangular head, looking rather like a sideways 'T'. He also had peculiar eyes, which, from whatever angle you looked at him, the back eye always seemed larger than the front one. The youngest child, Phineas had a triangular shaped head, with a mop of his red hair perched upon the top of it, with his eyes and mouth aligned. What was most peculiar about the family, was that Phineas and Ferb, the two sons, were brilliant inventors; both 14 years old (the same as the princess), they could build a rollercoaster in a day.

Normally, Isabella would be entranced by the boys amazing talents, but that was not what drew her attention to them. None of their odd quirks could draw her attention more efficiently then the butterflies that erupted within her when she met eyes with Phineas for the first time.


	2. Ch1: A Restless Night

Several weeks after the Flynn –Fletcher family moved to the kingdom, Isabella was starting to spend more time than ever outside of the palace walls. Every day she would find a reason to visit the village, just to join Phineas and Ferb in their activities. She also learnt more about the other children in the kingdom; like that the girls had created a group called the 'Fireside Girls'. She longed to join the group, but wasn't so sure her father, the king, would let her. He was quite protective of his literal princess, and once he found out what the Fireside Girls do, he would throw a fit.

One day, about a month and a half after the family arrived, Isabella couldn't find a reason to visit the village – her parents wanted her to stay inside for once. She had protested, wanting to see Phineas and her other friends, but she couldn't persuade them. She spent the day moping in her room, daydreaming about the handsome boy who became the one she loved in such a short time.

Whilst the princess spent her day in the castle, Phineas spent the whole day worrying; thoughts of something bad happening to the beauty of his dreams. Yes, Phineas had fallen in love with the princess, but knew that it was inappropriate. He was a commoner, and she was a princess. It would never be allowed.

Of course he had noticed the dreamy looks that she gave him though – who didn't? – But he chose not to say anything, even though it only intensified his feeling for her. The forbidden love; it makes things seem more dangerous and exciting, like an adventure, and Phineas loved adventures.

On this one day though – the first day he had spent apart from her in more than a month – he was deeply worried, almost pained, about her. Ferb reassured him that she was probably just spending the day with her family, and even though it was an extremely logical explanation, it didn't settle the worry or the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

That night, Phineas had his first nightmare since he was little. He woke up drenched in his sweat, clammy, and shaking. He had dreamed something had hurt the princess, and even after comfort from his brother, sister and pet platypus, he still couldn't sleep.

Isabella couldn't sleep either, and after being in bed for three hours, with sleep eluding her, she decided to take a walk around the palace grounds.

The next morning, the princess was allowed to visit the village once again. It was an extremely tired Phineas and Isabella that greeted each other the next morning, but just the sight of each other made them smile, and become more alert.

That night, the two were able to sleep peacefully, dreams filled with happy thoughts of a future with their true loves.


End file.
